1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recording management of removable media in computer systems, and more particularly to the recording of or writing to removable optical media.
2. Description of the Related Art
The writing or recording of data, hereinafter referred to as “recording” to optical media, has evolved into a commonplace operation for computer users in both personal and business applications. A typical consumer computer owner and operator counts recordable and re-writable CD, DVD, or other optical media, as well as the devices and applications for the recording process, among standard equipment for the home or office computer system. A plurality of programs, applications, and functions for recording to optical media, both stand-alone products and features integrated into operating systems, are available for use, and have contributed to the ease and routine of the operation of recording to optical media.
As is known, the process for recording data to optical media generally includes the selection of data files to be recorded, also known as “burned,” to optical media, the processing of the files for recording, and the actual recording of the files to the target optical medium. An even simpler task is that of copying one optical medium to another. In typical applications, such as an exemplary disc copy operation, the process of recording, for the user, is a five-step process:
1. Insert a source disc
2. Insert a destination disc
3. Select the source drive
4. Select the destination drive
5. Initiate recording operation
While the above process is presented as a simple operation, the recording of data can be even more automated, simple, and therefore faster and more efficient than available in current processes. For new computer users, or users new to recording data to optical media, or even those users desiring a faster, more efficient, and simpler process to record data to optical media, a more automated approach to recording data to optical media is desirable.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods to enable the automated selection of source and destination drives based on drive capabilities and media type when recording to optical media. The systems and methods should allow users to record to removable optical media, such as CDs and DVDs, with a minimum of configuration and settings initialization beyond the selection of data to be recorded and the execution of the record function.